Snow Day
by AnotherStar
Summary: Taichi discovers that Yamato loves the snow, and discovers that his favorite part isn't the snow itself, but what comes after. Fluffy Taito.


**Since it's been snowing so much this year where I live, I decided to write this.**

 **Seriously, I've seen more snow this year then in the last 5 years of my life.**

Friday after school, I'm standing at my locker, dreading walking home. It's been snowing since some time last night, and I'm willing to bet it's sticking. I haven't actually checked yet, but we didn't get snow often. The last time I remember seeing snow that stuck to the ground was when we went to Digital World, and that was a while ago.

"Taichi!" I hear my name, and don't have to look to know whose voice it is. I can actually _hear_ the happiness in his voice. His body crashes into mine, slipping on the linoleum tiles.

"Hey, babe." I say, "You're happy." I finally looks over at Yamato. His blue eyes are wide and bright with excitement. And he's soaked. "And wet."

"It's snowing!" He says happily.

"Yeah," I say eyebrow raised at him. "it's been snowing since last night." Yamato's smile fades slightly at my tone.

"It's sticking?" He offers, turning the words into a question.

"Is it?" I ask.

"Mhm, come play." He says. His eyes get all bright and wide and innocent again.

"I thought you'd hate the snow, it's cold and wet. You hate being cold and wet, Yama."

"Snow!" He repeats, turning away from me. "If _you_ don't want to come play in the snow, I'll just find Dai, he'll play with me."

"I never said I wouldn't!" I say, Yamato turns back to me, gorgeous smile in place. He waits for me to finish packing up my school stuff, bouncing from foot to foot impatiently. "Geez, Yama, relax."

"No. The snow will be gone by tomorrow probably, I want a chance to enjoy it!" I shake my head at my boyfriend, because usually I'm the overly excited, impatient one.

"Why are you wet?" I ask, as we journey through the school.

"I was already outside. Takeru's waiting for us with Hikari, and Daisuke." And sure enough, the second we're outside, and rain of snowballs gets thrown at us from the younger children.

Yamato retaliates. In front of classmates, and the school. I'm shocked into stillness by this. Because even though I know Yamato has this side, I doubt most of the other students of our school has ever even thought about it. Yamato is always calm, cool, and silent. Many stop to stare, and Yamato either doesn't notice, or doesn't care. After probably 15 minutes of Yamato and the younger children attacking each other, Yamato comes back to my side.

"You're supposed to be playing, too, Tai." he scolds me.

"I will! Once we're not at the school, and I can immediately hide in the shower afterwords." Yamato laughs. His cheeks are flushed pink from cold and he's shivering a little bit. "You look like you need a shower, too." I tell him. He shrugs. He begins walking throw the fluffy white stuff, and I follow. Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke also follow, only at a slower pace, as they're still attacking each other with snowballs.

I'm watching my feet, to make sure I don't trip over the snow piles, when I glance up, and find Yamato is no longer in front of me. I look around for him, and am hit in the back of the head with something hard and cold.

"Yama!" I protest to his giggles. However, the war is definitely it on. I gather snow in my ungloved hands, and throw it at Yamato, who dances out of the way of it easily. After a few more dodged from him, and a few more hits on me, I decide that this is no fair. So I begin to walk towards Yamato. He watches me with wary eyes, knowing that there is absolutely no way I've given up.

Once I'm close enough, I tackle him. He squeaks in protest, and then we're both in the snow, Yamato beneath me. His eyes are wide, happy, and probably shock, his cheeks and nose are bright pink, partly from excitement, partly from cold. His golden hair is fanning across the snow, making it look almost dull.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" I ask. It comes out before I can stop myself. I understand the term snow-angel now.

"Mhm," Yamato agrees. "I'm also probably gonna lose a few fingers if we don't warm up soon." I climb off my Yamato, and help him to his feet. His hands are freezing. I keep his hands in my warmer once, and glance around for our siblings.

"Think we lost the minis," I inform the now shivering blonde.

"That's okay. I'm freezing. Let's go warm up." Yamato pulls his hands away from mine, and I'm pleased to see they aren't quite so red anymore.

We finish the walk to Yamato's apartment in silence. His house will be empty, where as mine will have family. Not that I don't like my family, but sometimes just snuggling against Yamato without people watching is needed. Yamato lets us in, and kicks of his shoes at the door. He also mostly strips. It's not like I haven't seen Yamato naked before, because I have. Just not since we became a couple as opposed to just friends. I stare too long.

"Stop staring, Tai." Yamato says, amused smiling tugging at his lips. "Strip." He orders, padding further into the house in just his boxers. I do as I'm told, and by the time, Yamato is back. He throws a towel at me, and a pair of my sweat pants and a shirt. "You know where the shower is." He says, before heading in the opposite direction of the bathroom.

I shower quickly, hiding in the warmth of the clean, dry clothes. When I go in search of Yamato, he shoves a mug of hot drink into my hands, before moving past me. "Yama," I whine, ignoring the cup for now.

"I'm cold, still, Tai." he calls over his shoulder. I flop onto the couch to wait for him.

When Yamato returns, he immediately crawls into my lap and snuggles into my chest. I abandon my mug of what was hot chocolate on the table, choosing to hold Yamato instead. After what feels like forever of stillness and silence, a thought occurs to me. "Yama?" I ask.

"What?" The blonde asks, his voice is muffled by my chest, and it sounds like he was almost asleep.

"You hated the snow in the Digital World," Yamato tilts his bed back to look up at me. "But you love it..now?"

"I've always loved snow, Tai, just not when it tries to kill me." Yamato shakes his head, and puts his head back into his previous position on my chest. "Shh, now."

"But Yama, it's boring."

"Watch the snow."

"I don't like the snow." Yamato looks up at me again with a sigh.

"Then watch TV. Let _me_ enjoy just being with you, since I'm boring."

"I didn't mean you were boring, Yama." I say.

"I know, Tai. Put a movie on." Yamato nestles back against my chest, and place a kiss on his head. He snuggles closer against me, briefly, before sitting up and moving out of my lap.

"Hey!" I protest. Yamato climbs to his feet.

"Pick a movie, I'm getting a blanket." Yamato disappears into the general direction of his bedroom, and I browse through movies. After selecting one, I put it on, and Yamato comes back. He crawls right back into my lap, draping the blanket across us, and nestling himself firmly into my arms. I hold him tightly against me.

"Maybe the snow isn't so bad," I admit, placing a kiss against Yamato's cheek.

"Mmm, the snow's okay. The cuddling after is the best, though." I laugh, because I have to agree.


End file.
